Melting the Ice Queen (An Under the Table Affair part 2)
by 1amsmuts
Summary: Elsa and Anna arrive back at the castle after their "encounter" at the restaurant, only to find an old friend and new experiences.


Let me rephrase that. "Let It Go" is the worst song to listen to whilst writing Frozen pornography.

_

"Wow!" was all Anna could muster once she and her sister got back to their castle. She was still in shock from the dinner's events. Elsa clearly knew something Anna didn't, because Anna did think her sister had booked their dinner awfully early. The toy Elsa had hidden in her clutch was obvious evidence that the night was going to be special. It was only seven o'clock, and the sisters had already retired to their bed chamber for a bit more "fun." Elsa had just reached for the straps of Anna's dress again when there was a knock on their door. Sighing, Elsa responded. "Is it urgent?"

"The Official Ice Master and Deliverer requests your presence. He insists it's important," came the reply from outside the door.

Exasperated, Elsa tried to use her most official-sounding voice. "Tell him I shall be there as soon as I can reach the Meeting Chamber."

"Erm, actually, Queen Elsa, Master Kristoff requests the presence of Princess Anna as well as yourself. He claims that it is for personal reasons."

Anna and Elsa exchanged glances with raised eyebrows. Anna's boyfriend of 8 months and fiancé of 4 had not talked to either of the sisters on personal reasons ever since Anna had left him for her sister a year ago.

"We should get down to meet him." Anna said to her sister with a worried glance. Elsa nodded in agreement.

When the sisters arrived, they didn't believe that it was Kristoff who sat before them. His blonde hair had turned dark brown, and his normally clean-shaven face had grown scraggy with a beard that matched the hair on his head. He was holding his hat in his hands, looking down at it as he twisted and stretched it. He seemed to be thinking deeply.

"Ahem." He jumped as Elsa's polite cough shook him from his dazed state. He looked up at his ex-fiancé and her lover.

"Oh, hello, Anna. Elsa." He stated in a forced politeness. "I understand that today marks your one-year anniversary. Congratulations." Like his previous statement, it sounded insincere.

"Well, on behalf of both of us, I would like to thank you for your kind words. I am glad that we are able to finally get over our differences." Elsa used her most polite and regal tone to respond. She was clearly wishing to end this conversation quickly.

"Actually, that's not the only reason I'm here. I came to offer you this." Kristoff held out his mitten. The light glinted off a foil square in his hand. Anna gasped at the familiar sight. She had seen it many times before. Elsa glanced at her sister with a questioning look in her eye. Everyone sat in an awkward silence.

"I-I don't think you quite understand, Kristoff. Neither Elsa nor I have the capabilities to get one another pregnant." Anna broke the stillness. Elsa suddenly understood. She had never used one before, but she had read about them in her books.

"What possible use could we have for birth control, Kristoff?" Elsa asked.

"You don't need it, Queen. I do. Unless you wish to continue the royal lineage." Kristoff's eye sparkled. "I miss your touch, Anna. The way your skin felt against mine. The weight of your perfect breasts in my hands. I need you again, Anna. Just for tonight."

Elsa didn't know how to react; she sputtered a few incoherent syllables before Anna took over.

"Kristoff, my sister and I are in a committed relationship. I can't just leave her alone on the night of our one year anniversary, i-it just wouldn't be right." Anna had to admit, she was at a bit of a loss for words herself.

The young mountaineer chuckled to himself as he closed his fist around the offered condom. "Who said we were leaving her alone?" He asked the redhead. "Who said we couldn't include her? I know she has not been with a man her whole life. And I myself have been celibate since the night you left me. I need a woman's touch again, Anna. YOUR touch. And your sister's. Come; consider it my anniversary present to the both of you."

Elsa regained her composure and drew herself up to her full height, which, admittedly, wasn't very intimidating.

"Thank you, Kristoff, but we politely decline your offer and ask that you go."

"It's okay, I understand." Kristoff replied, getting up. "That's how I expected you to react anyway. I'll be back tomorrow morning at 6:30 with the sculpture for your party." He turned and began to walk towards the door.

"Wait!" Anna's cry was so sudden, her sister started, and the guards outside of the door peeked in. "We would enjoy some company for dinner. We only got through our appetizers before more urgent matters arose."

Elsa looked at her sister with a face that almost seemed disapproving. "Please, we can't just make him leave on such a blunt ending. I feel bad for the way I stood him up that night we ran away together. I would like to make amends. Do it for me, Elsie?" Anna pecked her lover on the cheek.

"You know I hate that pet name," the blonde giggled to her sister. She spoke louder and more forcefully now: "Yes, the Queen and Princess formally invite Arendelle's Ice Master to dine at their table tonight. Meet us in the dining hall in thirty minutes." Elsa turned and walked out of the room with Anna close behind. The doors swung shut, leaving Kristoff standing there wondering what just happened.

"Anna, what were you thinking?" Elsa exclaimed, back in their room. "You left your fiancé for your sister ON YOUR ANNIVERSARY NIGHT, and you you're inviting him to dinner on OUR ANNIVERSARY NIGHT?! Are you out of your mind?!"

Anna chuckled. "You're so cute when you're angry. The red in your cheeks is beautiful against your white skin."

Elsa threw a pillow across the room at her sister. "Stop flirting with me when I'm mad at you! I mean it! What was going through your head? You better make this up to me tonight..." The queen smiled.

"Why wait?" The young princess pounced on her sister, kissing her as they fell against the bed.

"Are you crazy?" Elsa broke away, gasping for breath. "We have to be in the dining hall in twenty minutes!"

"Yeah, and I got you off in five at the restaurant. Hurry up or we won't have time to change dresses!" Anna covered her sister's neck with a flurry of light kisses.

"Anna, I'm serious! Stop i-AH!" Elsa's protests were cut off as her sister's hand found its way up her dress.

"You really should wear panties more often, we get visitors enough. Although I think I prefer the empty access…" Anna mused at the thought as her sister squirmed under her touch. "You're still soaking wet. Are you sure you want me to stop?" Anna pulled her hand out from between her sister's thighs, and stuck her fingers in her mouth sensually, her eyes innocent and questioning.

Elsa groaned. Her sister was so sexy when she sucked her fingers like that. "Fine, but just a quickie," she sighed. "But you better make this worth it. You have five minutes." The queen laid back against her favorite pillow and closed her eyes.

They instantly shot open again, though, once Anna got to work. Elsa didn't think she could last even five minutes with her sister going the way she was. The young redhead was clearly trying to prove to her sister that this quickie was worth it. Elsa already believed it was.

Anna's tongue seemed to have a mind of its own, digging deep into Elsa, occasionally retracting to flick across her clit just lightly enough that it felt good, but wasn't quite satisfying. Elsa moaned as she ground her hips into her sister's face, hoping to satisfy herself. Anna's face reappeared, gasping for air.

"Wow, you're really enjoying this, huh?" She smiled, her face dripping from saliva and her sister's juices.

"Just stop fucking teasing. I can hardly take it!" Elsa said, slightly out of breath.

Anna chuckled and stuck her head back between her lover's legs. Elsa moaned again, grabbing fistfuls of Anna's hair as her tongue plunged back into her tight slit. Anna knew exactly how to treat her sister; she knew just how hard to nibble on her clit, and could find her g-spot perfectly every time. But this time put every session before it to shame. Anna had been issued a challenge, and she intended to complete it.

"Ugh, Anna, ooOOOOHHH!" Elsa screamed as her sister's tongue tickled her g-spot. Smiling to herself, Anna flicked her tongue over her lover's clit once more to send her over the edge. Elsa's moans reached a climax as she came, hard and fast. Her grip on her sister's hair grew tight as she arched her back and ground her hips into Anna's face, the orgasm causing her body to spasm uncontrollably.

The blonde laid back, shaking and panting as the last waves of her orgasm fading. Anna brought her head up, smiling as she wiped Elsa's cum out of her eyes.

"You squirted a little, Elsie." She giggled as her sister lay spent, spread eagle before her. Anna admired her handiwork.

"Come here; let me taste myself on you." Elsa spoke breathily as she brought her mouth up to her sisters. The two lovers shared a passionate kiss. Elsa opened her lips to allow Anna's cum-covered tongue to enter her mouth.

"You taste wonderful, sis. Sweet, just like ice cream!" Anna broke away and giggled.

"I know!" Elsa joked, shoving Anna off her. Both girls collapsed into a fit of hysterics.

Anna glanced down at the sheets.

"Holy crap, Elsa! We soaked them through again! That's the third set in two weeks! The staff will start to question…"

"Well, I'll just tell them that you wet the bed." Came Elsa's reply from behind the dressing-screen, where she was changing into another formal gown for dinner with Kristoff.

"Don't you dare!" Anna cried, throwing a pillow at the dressing-screen. It teetered and finally collapsed, falling over onto a changing Elsa.

Both girls laughed again as Elsa picked the dressing-screen back up, and tossed her old dress on top of it.

"You should get dressed, Anna. We have to meet Kristoff at the dining hall in fifteen minutes." Elsa attempted to regain her composure, although her legs were still shaking a little from her incredible orgasm.

"All of my formal dresses are being washed, Elsie. Can I just borrow one of yours?"

"Anna, you know I'm a size and a half bigger than you!"

"Well, I'm wearing a push-up, it doesn't matter!"

Elsa laughed. "My boobs aren't the only part of me that's bigger than you, ya know."

Anna threw her back a dirty look. "Well they're the only part that matters, Miss Ass-As-Flat-As-A-Frozen-Lake!"

Elsa formed a snowball and threw it at her sister, laughing. "You said you wouldn't make fun of it anymore!"

Anna ducked; the frozen sphere whistled past her ear. "And you said you were going to be graceful at the restaurant. Do cumming all over your chair and screwing your sister in the bathroom count as graceful now?"

Elsa pulled a light purple gown out of her closet and tossed it towards her sister. "Put this on. And you better hope that push-up does what it's supposed to."

Anna laughed as the stepped out of her soaked dress and into Elsa's. The two sisters left the room, hand-in-hand, still giggling all the way to the dining hall.


End file.
